


And I Love You Too

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Bucky recently found something online that really attract him. He had recently found out a website full of pick up lines and he had been trying it on Sam, and he loves it when Sam smiles and blushed at him, sometimes chuckles at his cheesiness.





	And I Love You Too

Bucky recently found something online that really attract him. He had recently found out a website full of pick up lines and he had been trying it on Sam, and he loves it when Sam smiles and blushed at him, sometimes chuckles at his cheesiness.

Sam was sitting on the couch watching TV, Bucky walks in and sat across of him, resting his legs on top of Sam's lap. As if on reflex, Sam lightly massages Bucky's legs as he continues to watch TV.

“Sammy, can i ask you something?” Bucky asked as he looks up from his phone.

“Sure whatever it is.” Sam replies him as he turns and smiles at Bucky.

“I was wondering, if you close your eyes, do you see anything?” Bucky asked him.

“What do you mean? Obviously i don't, it will be dark.” Sam chuckles at him.

“Well that is what my future is like without you.” Bucky replied.

“Bucky.” Sam chuckles.

“Sam, do you believe in love at first sight?” Bucky asked him again.

“Not really.” Sam shrugs.

“No wonder i have to keep walking in front of you way too many times.” Bucky smirks.

“Come on Bucks, you weren't that lovable when we first met. You tried to kill me.” Sam shrugs at him.

“That was the Winter Soldier.” Bucky scoffs.

“Same thing alright. Want to grab lunch?” Sam asked him, as he squeezed Bucky's legs lightly.

“What are we having?” Bucky asked him.

“What my mum made. Me.” Sam smirks at him.

“Well i can have you anytime then.” Bucky chuckles as he leans over and straddles Sam.

“Get off the couch and back to your room, kids.” Tony said just as he walks in with Steve.

“Steve control your kids, i don't need them dirtying my couch.” Tony sighs as he shook his head.

“Don't pretend you didn't suck Steve off on this couch.” Bucky groans as he got up and pulls Sam along.

“I what?” Tony asked shocked.

“Save it for the jury Tones.” Sam said as he and Bucky walked out.

“Way to ruin their moment, Stark.” Natasha said as she appears from the kitchen.

“What did i do?” Tony asked as he turns to Steve, Steve just shrugs and walked away.

Sam and Bucky went back to Sam's room, they decided to watch a movie to pass the time, since both of them are just too lazy to go out today. Bucky was laying on top of Sam, as Sam brush his fingers through Bucky's soft locks.

“Sammy, other than being an avenger, what else are you capable off?” Bucky suddenly asked him.

“I work as a counselor for those people with PTSD.” Sam replies him.

“Hmm i thought being sexy was a part of your job.” Bucky said as he leans up to Sam

“Babe, you're still at it huh.” Sam chuckles.

“Well yeah, i have to do my job right, you know.” Bucky said.

“And what is that?” Sam asked him.

“Stealing your heart.” Bucky grins up to him.

“Damn it, Barnes.” Sam chuckles.

“I think i know why your license got suspended.” Bucky said.

“Why then?” Sam asked him.

“Because you drive me crazy.” Bucky smirks.

“James, you're gonna kill me.” Sam laughs.

“Well i sure hope i do. Cos God called me, he wants his angel back.” Bucky winks at him.

“God, you're so cringe.” Sam said as he hugs Bucky's shoulders.

“Baby, aren't you tired?” Sam asked him.

“Exhausted honestly.” Bucky sighs.

“I guess it must be that tiring to be this hot.” Sam smirks at him.

“Sammy.” Bucky said as he playfully slaps Sam's chest.

“I honestly don't like your name babe.” Sam said as he sat up.

“Why is that so?” Bucky asked as he sat up too.

“Because it doesn't have my last name in it. James Wilson would have been perfect.” Sam said as he kissed Bucky's cheeks.

“Baby.” Bucky blushed.

“Babe, what does ILY means?” Sam asked him.

“I love you?” Bucky replies confused.

“I love you too.” Sam replies with a smirk.


End file.
